jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Micropop
About the Album "Micropop" '''is the fifth album released by Jack Stauber under the title ''Jack Stauber's Micropop, ''released on June 29th, 2019. This album consisted of many songs uploaded on his social media, while also including some new ones, some scrapped ones from Patreon, and some old archives. The album cover consists of a clay head on a black background, in a similar way to Micropop EPs, except the head is peeking up from the bottom rather than being right on the center. It was released on both Spotify and Apple Music. It contains the following 99 tracks: # ''Order (0:36)' # $4.99 (0:39)' # ''Junk Bat ''(0:44) # ''Dour Girl ''(0:32) # ''I Heard Ya ''(0:34) # ''Get a Hold of Yourself ''(0:34) # ''Polarizer ''(0:37) # ''Benchmarks ''(0:48) # ''Choice ''(0:40) # ''Crocodile Tears ''(0:33) # 'Those Eggs Aren't Dippy (0:37) # Just Take My Wallet (1:21)' # ''Seltzer ''(0:37) # ''Astronaut ''(0:35) # ''Easy Eyes ''(0:35) # ''Tragic Bean ''(0:35) # ''Pup ''(0:32) # ''Spring Cleaning ''(0:38) # ''Echo Co Co ''(0:36) # ''Comb Attack ''(0:33) # ''Darren ''(0:38) # ''Sod ''(0:40) # ''Whisper ''(1:26) # ''Wise ''(0:39) # ''Doctor ''(0:35) # ''Growing Baby ''(0:37) # ''Out of the Box ''(0:33) # ''The Motions of Fun ''(0:36) # ''Underneath ''(0:32) # ''Thrower ''(0:41) # Benny Worm ''(0:33) ' # ''I Hope You Miss Me in Heaven (0:41)' # ''Love Cookie ''(0:33) # ''Everything Bagel ''(0:34) # ''The Ground is Not So Far ''(0:33) # ''Shucks ''(0:35) # ''Coral ''(0:34) # ''Goldie ''(0:36) # ''Undie ''(0:44) # ''Bubblegun ''(0:58) # ''Sticky Flower ''(0:32) # ''Words of Wisdom ''(0:38) # ''Oh Lugsury ''(0:38) # ''Penny ''(0:38) # ''Richter ''(0:55) # ''Broken Record ''(0:54) # ''Sleep Talk ''(0:36) # ''Dumpster Girl ''(0:54) # ''Dialtone ''(0:39) # ''Elder ''(0:32) # ''Tall Long Blonde Cowboy Party ''(0:32) # ''Once I'm in My Head ''(0:32) # ''Lima Bean Man ''(0:37) # ''Love and Co. ''(0:36) # ''Behead it All ''(0:32) # ''Black Pepper ''(0:32) # ''No More ''(0:43) # ''Jamie ''(0:33) # ''Baby Got No Heart ''(0:33) # ''Huts ''(0:34) # ''Love Bug ''(0:52) # ''Calm Water Fast Living ''(0:53) # ''Freefall ''(0:33) # ''Gift of Eden ''(0:33) # ''Shattered Molars ''(0:33) # ''Pumpkin Pie ''(0:58) # Mr. Backwards (0:39) # ''Eyelash ''(0:32) # ''6B ''(0:40) # ''Don't Say That One Word I Think Is Funny ''(1:07) # ''Jozz ''(0:38) # ''Eating on the Go ''(0:41) # ''Estranger ''(1:32) # ''At the Store ''(0:33) # Angel ''(0:35) ' # ''What Did You Do (0:41)' # ''Blood Pump ''(0:46) # ''Performer ''(0:43) # ''Cooking With Abigail ''(1:36) # ''Not for Your Throat ''(0:33) # ''Pavlov ''(0:45) # ''Wet Willy ''(0:33) # ''Hot Dog ''(0:32) # ''Cupid ''(0:36) # ''Loco Ocean ''(0:32) # ''Eleven o Clock ''(0:34) # ''Lice ''(1:02) # ''Epoch Elliptic ''(1:08) # ''4379 ''(0:33) # ''Great Lake ''(0:35) # ''Sine ''(0:39) # ''Boo ''(0:32) # ''Lick My Common Sense ''(0:36) # ''Peppermint ''(0:34) # ''Teacup ''(0:34) # ''Bumblebees Are Out ''(0:33) # ''Pearls ''(0:34) # ''Pull ''(0:32) # 'Is Anyone There? (0:46) Reception / Legacy The Album The album was a big surprise at the time, as no one, not even patrons who knew about concept of an album like this, were expecting the random release Micropop, especially those who knew about the original computer album cover concept. The album is a big favorite to many and was met with praise with how it turned out. Songs Many of the songs were whether new or uploaded on different social media like Tumblr or Patreon. But a good amount of them were from YouTube and other social media like so. The songs from YouTube were interesting as many were more high-quality or had new things added to it. The actual choices led to confusion as some though the songs that didn't appear on the album would get extended. In the end, a song appearing or not appearing on the album still had chances of being extended. Many songs on the album were liked by many fans though. The album was very important as many long loved songs by Jack were finally able to be officially downloaded and bought. Trivia Album * There was no official trailer uploaded for the album's release, as would ordinarily occur with other Micropop albums. * The Micropop album cover, back when the album was first in development, was planned to be a computer with a smile on the screen. * Jack originally planned for the album to come out in October 22nd, 2018, although it was held back for a while. * Jack never mentioned the album before or during its release. * On Apple Music, it says Micropop released on May 30th, 2019, despite its official release being on June 29th, 2019. * On YouTube, every song on the album, excluding Richter, was under the channel "Various Artists". They were all eventually added to "Jack Stauber's Micropop" * Despite Micropop having more tracks, [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Viator Viator] is still a longer album in time length. * Micropop is the first and only official Jack Stauber release to not be under Plopscotch Records as the album's record label is just titled "Jack Stauber". The reason behind this is unknown, especially considering that Deploy / Those Eggs Aren't Dippy / Out the Ox, which released after Micropop is also under Plopscotch Records. Songs * 36 songs on the album are from his social media, while the 63 other songs on the album were new songs, scrapped songs, and archives * Cupid, Those Eggs Aren't Dippy, and Out the (B)ox are the only songs on the album with extended version, this also proves that a song an the album still has a chance of being extended. * Cupid was extended before the release of Micropop * Every song that is 32 seconds long are the shortest songs on the album * Only 7 songs on the album are over a minute * On Micropop, $4.99 has sound effects of a phone ringing out in the background, whether this was added for this album, or it was always there and it was inaudible under the VHS hissing. * Most of Dour Girl is just a slowed down version of Pearls. * Just Take My Wallet, Broken Record , and What Did You Do are originally from Tumblr * What Did You Do was originally on Tumblr called "wydy", which is an abbreviation from it's title. * Doctor, Growing Baby, and Peppermint. at one point had 0's next to them. This was just a mistake and didn't mean anything, and it was eventually fixed. Although this mistake is still present on Apple Music. * Doctor is the most viewed song on the album, despite the original Peppermint video having more views. * The Hi-Hat and cymbals in Out of the Box and Love Bug are more audible. * Out of the Box, was originally called "Out the Ox". The reason for this title change is unknown, especially since the extended version was named back to "Out the Ox". * Underneath 'is a slowed down sample of ''Pad Thai * Benny Worm, Elder, and Jamie start of with short intros before the song actually starts that weren't in the original. * '''Benny Worm also has it's own new ending that wasn't in the original. * The Ground is Not So Far 'was once played in the background for a trailer for one of his live performances * A sample from 'Seltzer 'was used in 'Coral, just played backwards and slightly edited * Seltzer shares the name of an animated short Jack made also named "Seltzer" * Oh Lugsury 'originally appeared in the background for an old archive called "vhs collection" * 'Richter was the only song, at the time, that wasn't under "Various Artists", and was under "Jack Stauber's Micropop", which is why Richter was one of the most viewed songs on the album. * Dumpster Girl is known for appearing at the end of "Beird", the sixth track on HiLo * Tall Long Blonde Cowboy Party 'skips the one note and the sounds at the beginning. These are possibly just sounds from the VHS being used * On Micropop, '''Lima Bean Man '''is slightly faster during the part when he sings "I hope she's not dead" * 'Shattered Molars 'skips the first sound heard at the beginning, and also removes the heart monitor beeps. * '6B 'was originally called ''"6B Baby" from the original YouTube video. * '''Estranger removes the high-pitched beep at the end * The first note heard in the intro for At the Store 'was removed * 'Cooking with Abigail is the longest song on the album * Pavlov is the oldest song on the album with a music video. The overall oldest song on the album is currently unknown. * Wet Willy is the overall least viewed song in the whole album. * Lice '''uses a different ending than the one heard in the original video * On Facebook, Jack used an instrumental from '''Lice as a background music for a promotional video for his live show preformed on August 4th, 2018. * Great Lake '''has a full song usually preformed live, and this song was known within some fans before its release on Micropop * '''Boo is the least viewed song on the album with a music video. * '''Bumblebees Are Out '''plays a quick, distorted and warped version of itself as an outro before abruptly ending. This wasn't heard or seen in the original video. Category:Micropop Category:Music